


Healthy Competition

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booker just wants his boyfriends' dicks, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Creampie, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, I can't name fics..., Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nicky is a real horny lover, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Booker, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, and Joe is a gentle and sweet lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Joe and Nicky have a healthy competition over who can make Booker moan the loudest.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	1. Nicky

Nicky placed a hand on Booker’s chest and guided him backwards. Intense eyes focused on his own, silently communicating and asking Booker for his consent and willingness. Booker made no objections, only followed Nicky’s lead. 

“On your knees.” Nicky motioned for the floor with a quick nod.

Booker obeyed the order, but took his time kneeling. A hand ran through his hair and ended up caressing his chin. 

_ How wonderful he was on his knees in front of Nicky _ . 

“Take off my belt.” Booker nodded and undid the belt, sliding it through the loops on Nicky’s jeans before throwing it on the bed. 

“Not so eager. Otherwise it will all be over too soon.” 

Booker glanced up, waiting for the next order. The hand was back in his hair, stroking the strands that fell in his eyes away. Booker felt more force behind the touches now. 

“Pull down my jeans. And only my jeans.” 

Booker made no indication to move. 

Nicky raised an eyebrow and tilted Booker’s head upwards by the chin. 

“Any objections?”, he asked sternly. Booker looked at him and shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips. 

“You just said not to rush things.” Booker answered, sounding sure of himself. He wanted to stick his tongue out at Nicky in a childish manner, but decided against it. 

Nicky seemingly read his mind and pinched his chin between his thumb and index finger. 

“Just keep on being a brat and I’ll make use of that belt instead of what I already have planned for us.” Nicky let go of his chin again, but let his fingers linger. 

Booker felt a tingle run down his spine and was nearly tempted to make Nicky follow through with that threat. He still had a clear memory of the last time Nicky wielded the belt before taking him from behind, pressing up against still sore and angry welts. That night had left Booker both in pure bliss and as a sobbing mess. 

Before he could think further, Nicky cleared his throat.  _ Oh, right. Jeans.  _ Booker undid the buttons and slowly pulled them down, revealing Nicky’s boxers. 

Booker could see Nicky was already half hard. 

His blue t-shirt was holed and the left sleeve covered in blood. Booker didn’t look better himself. He had taken several bullets in the stomach and his shirt was holed and near tattered at the bottom hem. This was their way to unwind. 

Nicky shifted on his feet. As well as it took all of Booker’s self control to wait for his orders before acting, it took all of Nicky’s too to be patient. He decided they had both waited long enough. 

“Now the boxers.” He placed his hand on Booker’s head before he had a chance at action. “With your mouth.” 

Booker smiled and bit the waistband. It was a bit of a struggle to get the boxer shorts past the hardening erection and he exhaled deeply out of his nostrils after taking too long to get them wholly off Nicky. 

He sat back down on his knees, waiting for further instructions. Nicky didn’t have to say the next bit, Booker would have caught on to a glance downwards or even a nod, but he still did. “Take me in your mouth.” 

Booker scooted closer, licked his lips and opened his mouth. Nicky wouldn’t move, it was all up to Booker to do as told. The tip of Nicky’s cock touched his tongue and he gave it a lick before moving on to the shaft, taking him fully in his mouth. 

Booker moved his head and tightened his lips around Nicky, but before he could bob his head up again, Nicky grabbed a handful of his hair. Not roughly, just enough to stop him. 

“Did I say you could begin sucking?” He moved Booker’s head backwards to face his stern glare. Booker examined his memory. He truly didn’t remember. 

“Well?” 

“N-no?” Booker mumbled, still with his mouth full of cock. That earned him a smile from Nicky so he kept his head unmoving. Nicky liked to take his time, truly study the way Booker’s lips looked around him and how they gradually turned redder and puffier. How it felt to be buried deep inside Booker’s warm and willing mouth. 

When he deemed enough time had passed, Nicky spoke up. “Now you may begin.” 

Booker bobbed his head, taking as much as he could without reaching his gag reflex. Using his tongue, he licked around Nicky’s now fully erect cock. He concentrated on breathing through his nose and moved his head up and down. 

Nicky made a sweet, low noise and grabbed a fistful of Booker’s hair again, not guiding him yet, just making sure he wouldn't stop. 

Booker had felt Nicky growing inside his mouth and struggled to take him to the root. He let his hands rest on Nicky’s hips to keep his balance, but only after looking up at him to ask for permission. Nicky nodded down at Booker. 

When he sensed Booker slacking and only swallowing half his cock down, Nicky used the fistful of hair he had in his hand to coax Booker further forward. The tip of his cock nearly hit the back of his throat, causing Booker to make a noise between a cough and a gag. 

But he let Nicky force his head all the way down to the root several times until Nicky felt Booker had gotten the clear message. Drool was running down his chin from repressed gags when the hand loosened its grip on his hair, letting him set the pace. 

Booker relaxed his jaw and slowly licked the tip where precum was leaking out. Nicky shut his eyes tightly and moaned. Booker focused solely on the tip for a minute, making Nicky nearly groan with impatience, 

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Nicky tightened his grip and bucked his hips forward in a swift motion. Booker let out a surprised gasp.  _ That should teach him the ropes. _

Booker held on to his hips as Nicky fucked roughly into his mouth over and over. His jaw was getting sore and he desperately needed to wet his lips. But Nicky was relentless and held Booker’s head secure as he continued thrusting. 

“Use your tongue”, Nicky commanded. Booker hardly had a chance to do anything else than just let Nicky orally fuck him, but tried his best to get his tongue involved. When it brushed over the tip once more, Nicky’s cock twitched. 

Every time Nicky pulled back, Booker tried to get his tongue on the tip and lick precum off. Nicky’s moans got louder and louder for every time he succeeded. After a couple of thrusts Nicky’s cock twitched again and he spilled himself in Booker’s mouth. 

Booker seriously thought Nicky might rip out some of his hair if his grip got any more forceful. But when he felt his mouth being filled with cum, the grip loosened a bit.

Nicky exhaled deeply and let himself stay in Booker for a while, feeling himself going softer inside wet heat before pulling out. 

Booker sat back and rested on his knees, mouth still full and waiting for instructions. 

“Swallow”, Nicky ordered. Booker did in one go. Nicky bent over and reached out to wipe excess cum and drool from Booker’s chin with his thumb. “Good boy.” Nicky kissed his forehead and straightened back up. 

He motioned for Booker. “Get up.” Booker rose from the floor and stood directly in front of Nicky. “Good job”, Nicky praised him. Booker beamed on the inside, proud and happy to serve his boyfriend so well. 

Nicky leaned in and claimed his red and swollen lips. He tasted himself on Booker’s lips and he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. Suddenly, Nicky felt his lower lip being pulled on between two sets of teeth. Booker bit down gently. Nicky eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was Booker’s cheeky grin. 

Nicky took a hold of his arm and turned him around to deliver three quick and firm smacks to his boxer clad backside. Booker whimpered softly at the third slap. “Can’t help yourself being a brat, can you?” Nicky growled in his ear. “I don’t remember giving you permission to bite my lip.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s that?”

“Sorry, Nicky. I’m sorry.” Booker spoke up louder. 

Nicky raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Maybe I’ll have to fuck that disobedience out of you once and for all?” Booker, still standing with his back to Nicky and feeling the hard clasp around his arm, shuddered in arousal. Nicky pressed up close to him and he felt Nicky quickly hardening against his hip. 

“Get on the bed. On all fours.” 

Booker wasted no time showing Nicky he was eager to obey again. Once in the desired position, he looked back over his shoulder. Nicky was messing around with the nightstand, impatiently sorting through all sorts of junk to locate a bottle of lube. Having no apparent luck, he slammed it shut and got on the bed too. 

Kneeling behind Booker, he spit on his index and middle finger. Craning his neck into an almost impossible angle, Booker looked over his shoulder to watch Nicky’s preparations. 

“Eyes straight ahead”, Nicky ordered. Booker turned his head back and looked directly into a wall. Nicky pulled Booker’s boxers off in one go and pressed his fingers against his entrance. He slipped one finger in and before Booker could get used to the invasion, he had a second finger in him. 

Booker tensed up around them. Nicky worked them in and out and bent his knuckles inside him. He scissored his fingers a few times, making Booker shift and writhe. Slowly, he pulled his digits out and moved closer to get in position. Nicky was fully erect again and guided himself to where the fingers previously were. He spat twice into his palm and coated his cock with it. 

Easy, but surely, he entered him. Booker winced and felt his legs tremble. He bit his lower lip when Nicky pushed further in, the lack of proper lube on the edge of being too painful. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. 

When Nicky was fully seated inside, he paused and gave Booker a moment to brace himself. The second he felt Booker’s muscles relax somewhat, he pulled back and then forth again. Booker gasped. Nicky somehow always felt even bigger when he fucked him from behind than when Booker blew him. 

Nicky started out slow, thrusting leisurely in and out of him. He grasped Booker’s hips firmly even if he still went very slow. Booker lasted about a minute before he craved more friction and pushed back down onto Nicky’s cock. Nicky decided to let that one go for now and just took the hint. 

He increased the pace, earning a drawn out whine from Booker. Fingers dug harder into his hips to hold him steady and Booker was fully erect now too. His fists gripped the sheets, resisting the strong urge to touch himself. 

Nicky bent over him, pressing into his damp back while continuing his vigorous pounding. He bit down right at the crease between Booker’s neck and shoulder. Electrical shocks shot down Booker’s spine when Nicky worked his mouth on him, sucking marks that would soon disappear. 

Booker was dripping with precum and aching for release. He silently begged that Nicky hadn’t forgotten about him, but he knew he would never be so careless. Even if he was currently very focused on thrusting into Booker from the completely right angle. 

He definitely succeeded and Booker moaned when that sweet spot inside him was hit. Having found the correct angle, Nicky shifted and repositioned Booker’s left leg so he could penetrate him further. At every thrust Booker moans turned more and more into whines. 

Out of nowhere, Nicky grabbed Booker’s cock and began stroking. Feeling overstimulated, he didn’t need many strokes before seeing stars and cumming all over Nicky’s hand. Nicky felt him clenching around him and that almost drove him over the edge too. 

Nicky released him and straightened up to finish the job. Booker felt fucked out and raw, but still whimpered when his prostate was hit. Nicky quickened the pace for his final thrusts and came inside Booker. Nicky almost collapsed on top of him and they took a minute to regain their breaths before Nicky pulled out. 

Nicky kissed Booker’s back and crawled off him.  _ Beat that _ , he thought as he snuggled down next to a worn out Booker.

  
On the couch in the living room, Joe nodded to himself, impressed at his boyfriend’s stamina.  _ Nice one, but no doubt mine will be better  _ and  _ louder tomorrow _ .


	2. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's turn ;-)

Joe placed his hand on Booker’s neck to pull him closer and deeper into their kiss. They were both on the bed, surrounded by soft pillows and satin sheets. Hungry for each other, Joe planted kisses along Booker’s jaw and the corners of his mouth until their lips met again with only a hint of tongue. 

Booker moaned quietly into his mouth when Joe bit his lower lip and it was with regret they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths. Joe would gladly suffocate a thousand times over if it meant he’d never have to cease kissing him. A fact he told Booker, who could only chuckle and shake his head at his boyfriend. 

Joe had spent months lavishing Booker with his love declarations, whispering sweet nothings into his ear every night. But Booker had always struggled with accepting compliments, and Joe had a feeling he still wasn’t quite there yet. 

Moonlight shining through the window lit up one part of Booker’s face and Joe traced its outline with a finger, starting from Booker’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, to his lips and ending on his chin. He tried to store the physical memory in the back of his mind, even if he already knew that he could draw every inch of Booker’s body with his eyes closed. 

Joe lifted his upper body up and leaned over Booker, still on his back. They maintained eye contact while Joe rearranged his position, a timid smile playing on the edge of Booker’s mouth. Hovering over him, Joe pressed his lips against the lower part of Booker’s neck. He nibbled and sucked on his skin, not enough to make marks but enough to make Booker squirm beneath him. 

Booker craned his neck backwards to give Joe better access. Lips soon brushed past his Adam’s apple and moved toward his left ear. Booker would never admit it, but Joe nibbling and kissing his ear could drive any man wild. Luckily, Joe didn’t need to be told, since every time he demonstrated those powers, Booker would gasp and moan as soon as his mouth came into contact with his ear. 

Joe was quickly growing harder while pressing against Booker’s hip as the make out session became steamier, but he ignored it to focus on drawing long moans out of Booker. When he succeeded, he grinned inwardly at the face he imagined Nicky making in the living room.  _ Oh, you’ll lose this one for sure. _

Both of Booker’s hands gripped Joe’s shoulders. The sensation and gentle pressure on his ear produced shocks of electricity down his spine. Joe rolled his hips against Booker’s and he felt Joe’s cock fully hardening. 

Booker pulled Joe further down on top of him so he could wrap both his arms around his neck. He whined quietly as Joe carefully bit into his earlobe. Booker breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of Joe so close to him. 

A hand found its way to the waistband of Booker’s boxers. They were both only in their boxers and t-shirts. Joe didn’t pull Booker’s down, only caressed him where his skin was exposed between the hem and waistband. A tingling feeling followed his gentle touches. 

Booker trembled slightly at having Joe’s hand so close to his twitching cock. Joe never rushed anything, but Booker squirmed uncomfortably at the restricting fabric. 

“Not so eager”, Joe whispered in his ear. 

Booker grinned. “Funny, Nicky told me that exact same thing yesterday, too.” 

Joe smiled. “Well, we haven’t been together for several centuries just to  _ not _ pick up each other’s habits.” 

Booker made a small affirmative noise and turned his head to the side and let Joe continue his kissing. It’s true. Nicky and Joe had known one another for nearly a millennium. And had  _ only _ known Booker for a little more than two centuries. He’d never felt like a third wheel to them, but there was still a lot to catch up to from all those years where it had been just the two of them. 

Of course Joe sensed his distraction and let his mouth travel south, feeling Booker’s arms leave their place around his neck. From Booker’s neck to his chest, stomach and lastly, legs. That got his attention back on Joe, luckily. 

If Joe was honest with himself, he was feeling the impatience creeping up on him too. He couldn’t wait to have those long legs wrapped around his waist, damp and trembling as he pounded into Booker. But he had to stifle himself and not rush. 

Joe planted small kisses to the inside of Booker’s thighs.  _ Skin as soft as the silk sheets on which he lay _ , Joe thought. Focusing solely on a specific part of one of his thighs, Joe noticed Booker’s toes curl, straining himself not to move around too much. 

Booker breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Joe’s hand reached up and found the waistband of his boxers. At first, he only hooked his fingers onto it and didn’t pull. Booker lifted his hips a bit off the mattress to urge Joe’s fingers to keep going, come on,  _ pull them down, do something! _

A second passed. And then another one. To Booker it felt like hours upon hours. He writhed under Joe’s touch and craved more. Joe moved his head upwards to nestle his nose into Booker’s still clothed crotch. He bit at the fabric and removed his hand from the waistband.

Booker barely managed to speak two words due to a low groan coming from his throat. “You … tease.” 

Joe’s laugh that followed sounded more adoring than teasing. Biting into the waistband, he opted for boxer removal by teeth.  _ They’re so alike _ , Booker thought about his boyfriends. He lifted his hips up to make it trouble-free for Joe, but centuries of practise benefitted him and he dragged the boxers down ever so slowly. Every time he had pulled them down an extra inch or two, he would stop and kiss the now exposed skin, making Booker feel like there wasn’t a spot on his body that hadn’t been kissed sweetly by the end of it. Just how Joe wanted it. 

When they finally reached his feet, they were yanked off him by a swift move. Surprised, Booker lifted his head from the pillow and stared at a grinning Joe. “What do you think? Should I remove my own boxers too?” Joe asked. 

“Yes!” Came the enthusiastic reply. 

“Hmm.” Joe pursed his lips. 

“What?” 

“Maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll just continue kissing your thighs and legs all evening.” Joe nibbled at some bare skin, just above Booker’s left knee. 

“Joe, I swear to--” 

Joe laughed and got off the bed. He couldn’t possibly hide the fact that he was hard and aching as well. Turning his back to Booker, he hooked his thumbs inside the band, but only pulled down the right side, exposing a little skin. 

He looked over his shoulder and gave a cheeky wink and blew a kiss at a chuckling Booker. Hips swinging from side to side, Joe hummed a melody and worked the boxers down, only using his rotating hips to guide them along. Mock impression was painted on Booker’s features when they finally hit the floor, even if he couldn’t quite hide a smile. 

Joe opened the drawer next to the bed and immediately picked up the desired object. It was in the nightstand on the other side of the bed Nicky had rummaged through to find the lube. Now he knew why. 

Joe whistled a tune and threw the bottle up in the air to spin it around and catch it again. Once back on the bed, he let his hand glide down Booker’s right thigh and leg, tracing the ensuing goosebumps. 

Carefully, Joe placed his knee between Booker’s willing legs, guiding them open. Opening the bottle up and squeezing out a generous amount on his fingers, he leaned over Booker and their lips met in a passionate way. Booker placed his arms around Joe’s neck again as he leaned up for a deeper kiss. 

His legs were propped up with Joe between them and somewhere he registered a wet finger circling around his entrance. He moaned into Joe’s mouth when it entered him. Booker could feel the blood rushing around in his body. A tongue sought entry into his mouth. Booker gladly invited it in. 

Joe worked his finger in and out in a steady motion, bending it at the knuckles and pressing against his muscle. Wet sounds from their tongues meeting and clashing and Booker’s soft moans melted into one. 

Adding a second finger caused a sharp intake of breath from Booker. He clenched around them for a moment before relaxing into their kiss again. Joe fingered him unhurriedly. He pressed his erection against Booker’s thigh and bucked his hips a few times. 

Booker’s nails started to dig deeper into Joe’s skin, even more so when Joe pushed the third and final finger inside him. A little whine slipped out of Booker. The muscles in his legs trembled and he forced them to relax. 

Not moving his mouth away from Booker’s, Joe worked his fingers exhaustively and skilfully, hitting all the right pressure spots. A minute more of this and Booker had loosened up enough for him to remove his fingers. Booker winced when they left him and felt a yearning to be filled up again. 

Joe positioned himself and coated his dick with another liberal layer of lube. He lifted Booker’s hips up so they rested against Joe’s lap and pressed against him. Booker tightened his grip around him as he felt the first inch inside him. Joe was so much bigger than three of his fingers and the initial penetration always had Booker struggling to relax.

Booker shut his eyes tightly as Joe continued to press inside him. He groaned when he felt him furthering his way inside. 

Joe was now fully seated and he bent over to plant calming kisses on Booker’s neck and collarbone. He waited a few seconds before pulling away and seating himself all the way in again. 

Booker’s legs were still propped up on either side of the bed, but they slowly wrapped around Joe’s gently moving hips. Booker kept waiting for Joe to quicken the thrusts, but he never did. He could feel every vein on Joe’s cock and its every throb. 

He opened his eyes again and looked at Joe’s head currently sucking on his neck. Maybe Joe could feel the intense eyes on him since he stopped the assault on Booker’s tender and reddening skin just to look directly back at him. They held their strong eye contact for several seconds, the only movement in the room was Joe’s hips. 

“Tell me what you want”, Joe said. 

“I want … you.”

Joe pushed into him again and answered. “You already have me. Tell me what it is you  _ really  _ want.” 

He nibbled at Booker’s ear and continued whispering. “Tell me you want all of this. Tell me you want to be part of the team, to be part of  _ us _ . Tell me you want to be loved and accepted. You want to love and accept yourself and learn how to trust that people love and desire you. Tell me.” 

Booker whimpered as Joe’s hands found his own and spread them out on each side of them. “I want to be loved.”

“Yes?”

“And accepted. And I want to love and accept myself and the place I have within this team.” A drawn out moan followed when Joe shifted his position and hit that sweet spot inside him. 

“More”, Joe urged. 

“I want to accept that I’m loved and desired!” That last part came out as a hushed scream as Joe found his prostate over and over. 

“Good”, Joe almost growled in his ear. 

Joe pinned Booker’s right hand above his head and their fingers intertwined, Booker holding on tightly while Joe drew a soft moan from him with his leisurely thrusts. He had never fucked Booker this slowly before but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time. 

With both his hands pinned down by Joe, all Booker could do was wrap his legs harder around Joe’s moving waist. 

Not once did Joe quicken the pace. It allowed him to truly feel every shudder, tremble and twitch when Booker’s body responded so willingly to his thrusts. 

Precum spilled from Booker’s cock, pressed in between their stomachs. He was achingly hard and every brush against his prostate made him twist and whine in Joe’s grasp. The bed beneath them creaked now and again. Booker fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white with the hand Joe had pinned beside him. 

A minute went by and Booker felt his whole world boiled down to just Joe pressing against him and thrusting lazily. A pressure built up in his abdomen and he squirmed in search of release. Joe was in no hurry and only continued with his current undertaking. 

Booker shifted his hips every time Joe pulled back out to cause some friction for himself, but it wasn’t enough. Neither could he use his own hands, so all there was left now was to patiently wait for Joe to take him in hand. 

Joe took it as far as he thought he could before he freed Booker’s hands and reached for his leaking cock. Joe used slow strokes and timed them with his own thrusts. Booker groaned loudly at the contact. 

Joe let his thumb glide over the tip before going back to stroke the shaft. Booker’s legs trembled and Joe could feel him clench around his own cock. It didn’t take many strokes before Booker saw stars and a long moan followed his release. He emptied himself all over Joe’s fingers and their stomachs. 

Fucking him through the aftershocks, Joe doubled over when he sensed his own orgasm approaching fast. He kept the steady rhythm and then the familiar twitching had him cumming inside Booker shortly after. 

Fighting the urge to collapse on top of Booker, Joe stayed in him until he was completely soft again and pulled out. He reached up and wiped a wet strand of hair away from Booker’s forehead. 

They lay like that for some minutes before Joe rolled off him and put his arms around him. He pulled him into a sideways hug and whispered praise and love in Booker’s ear. They resumed their kissing like they had started that evening. 

When the sounds from the bedroom stopped at last, Nicky rose from the couch and got ready for bed himself. 

Expecting to see two worn out men sleeping all curled up to each other, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a noise. 

_ Was that another moan? _

He stood silently outside the bedroom door, listening and waiting for another sound. Another moan. Yep, definitely a moan. 

And then the unmistakably rhythmic creaking from the bed as it was repeatedly thrust against the wall. 

Nicky rolled his eyes and returned to the couch. 

_ Show-off _ , he thought and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Tune in one last time when Joe and Nicky settle the score between them!
> 
> Who do you think won?


	3. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both? *nods* 
> 
> Both. 
> 
> Both is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight dom!Nicky (and sub!Booker and sub!Joe) in this one. I wasn't planning on that, but that man has a mind of his own when I try to write him o.0 
> 
> But it's not overly explicit.

“I got the loudest moans out of him.”

“Well, I got the most moans from him!” Joe countered.

“Of course you did, you fucked him twice!”

Joe and Nicky were staring intensely at each other. 

“So how do we settle this fairly then?”

They both glanced over at Booker, sitting with his legs tucked beneath him and holding a book in front of him on the couch. 

“We both fuck him at the same time?” Joe offered. 

“He can’t very well moan if he’s got my dick in his mouth!” Nicky protested. 

They thought in silence for a moment. 

“How about …” Joe hesitated. 

“Yes?” Nicky asked. 

“We blindfold him and take turns fucking him? Then we can very clearly hear which one of us gets the best moans.” 

“I gotta be honest, Joe, I’d be terribly offended if he couldn’t tell our dicks apart by now.” 

Joe couldn’t stop a loud guffaw coming deep from his throat. Booker looked up at the two of them from across the room.  _ What were they playing at over there? _ He closed the book and placed it on his lap, finding it increasingly harder to concentrate with his boyfriends muttering in the distance. 

Having seemingly come to some sort of agreement, Joe and Nicky approached him. Before Booker could ask them what they were up to, Nicky enveloped Booker’s hands in his own and tugged at them, urging him to stand up. 

When he was off the couch, Booker had a hand from each of them in his own. They led him down the hall and into the bedroom.  _ All this for a fuck? _ He thought, grinning to himself. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Booker asked them. 

“It’s a secret”, Joe answered, giving him a quick wink. 

“Why are you being so secretive?” 

“It’s a  _ secret _ ”, Nicky answered, standing in front of Booker and placing a hand on his chest, forcing him backward and down onto the bed. Booker decided not to press it any further, more than happy to see where this was all going to end up. 

He sat on the edge, legs dangling over the side with Nicky in front of him. Nicky leaned over to tilt Booker’s head up, using two fingers under his chin. Booker obliged and while looking directly into Nicky’s eyes he felt Joe’s lips on his neck giving him chaste kisses. 

Nicky followed suit soon after and captured Booker’s lips with his own. Joe reached around him and ran a hand up Booker’s chest, caressing him while pulling his back up against Joe’s own chest. 

Joe let his teeth graze the sensitive upper part of Booker’s neck, just below his ear. He nibbled at the tender skin and went back to kissing his neck all over. Nicky felt Booker breathe heavily into his mouth as a response to Joe’s sweet touches. 

Nicky now focused on Booker’s lower lip, equally kissing and sucking. Nicky’s bent over position became uncomfortable at length so he sat down next to Booker, placing his hand around the part of his neck that Joe was not currently working hard on. He didn’t resume kissing straight away, only observed Booker’s peaceful expression. 

A hand brushed past his nipple; Booker didn’t notice whose it was. He shivered at the touch and goosebumps ran up his side and chest. Nicky leaned in again and planted his lips on Booker’s. The hand on Booker’s chest brushed his stiffening nipple once more and a small moan escaped him. 

Both Joe and Nicky stopped their activities. Joe gave Nicky a cheeky glance and seemed to mouth ‘one for me, zero for you’. Before Nicky could answer back, Booker opened his eyes and gave them both a quizzical look. His boyfriends merely smirked at one another and continued. 

Booker knew this was just the start to their evening, but between his back being pressed up against Joe’s muscled chest while he was caressing him, kissing and nibbling Booker’s neck and Nicky’s hand holding onto the other side of his neck and working on a bruising kiss, Booker was quickly becoming overwhelmed with sensations and had trouble of what to focus on. 

Nicky and Joe’s unoccupied hands found each other and their fingers entangled. 

Joe shifted his position a little forward so his hand on Booker’s chest could move south, down his stomach and finally land on his crotch. Joe cupped him through his jeans, making Booker writhe in place. 

Booker fisted the cotton sheets with both his hands. He was gradually getting harder as Joe kept on rubbing between his legs. 

Nicky didn’t want Booker going fully hard just yet and squeezed Joe’s hand as a signal. They both stopped at the same time, making Booker whine in protest at the sudden loss of physical contact. Nicky leaned in and whispered comforting words in his ear. “Don’t be upset, babe, you’ll soon have much, much more of us.” He nibbled on his ear for a moment before pulling away and getting up. 

Joe eased off the bed behind Booker and stood up next to Nicky. He had a more impatient expression than Nicky’s calm and collected one, but Joe didn’t move, waiting for Nicky to take action first. 

Booker still sat on the bed, big eyes observing his boyfriends. Nicky stepped forward and took Booker’s hands, pulling him off the bed. 

Stealing a quick kiss before turning Booker around, Nicky led him to the window. The familiar view of trees and fields appeared before his vision. This was their only suburban house currently and they’d only had it for a little more than a year. Which meant they had at least nine more years to go here. It wasn’t the newest or most up-to-date house on the market, but knowing they couldn’t stay for longer than a decade it would have to do. 

Two pairs of hands hooked inside the waistband of his jeans. Nicky and Joe stood on either side of him, working together to pull his pants down. They landed on the floor without further ado. 

“Bend over and grab the window sill.” Nicky’s voice in his right ear.  _ That’s a new one _ . Booker bent over and placed his hands on top of the sill. 

Nicky looked at Booker’s hands, not grabbing onto anything.  _ He’ll change his mind quickly when I get going _ , he thought and let it slide. 

With stretched arms, the angle allowed for Joe to sit comfortably on his knees in front of Booker. Which he gladly did once Nicky nodded to the space between the window and Booker. Nicky used the time to get the bottle of lube, which he found on his second try. 

Joe scooted closer to Booker’s crotch and nuzzled him using his nose. “Joe. Not yet.” Nicky came back and placed a hand in Joe’s hair. “Get his boxers off first.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Joe hooked his thumbs inside Booker’s waistband and pulled his boxers down in one swift motion, letting them land on top of his crumpled jeans. 

Nicky had once again moved behind Booker and caressed his now bare behind with two of his fingers. He traced the smooth skin lightly, moving his fingers up and down again when the resulting goosebumps showed on Booker’s skin. 

Booker shifted his weight from one foot to the other, desperate for more. The sound of a bottle cap being opened echoed in the silent room. Nicky squeezed out a generous amount, coating his fingers with the slickness. 

“Ready?” 

Booker looked over his shoulder at Nicky and replied with a single nod. A wet finger found its way near his entrance. Nicky circled it around once, twice before letting it enter. 

Sighing soundlessly at the intrusion, Booker relaxed around Nicky’s long finger now working expertly in and out of him. 

Nicky leaned to one side to make eye contact with Joe easier. Even now he was waiting on his knees in front of Booker. “Go ahead”, Nicky permitted at last and motioned toward him. He placed his other hand on Booker’s hip to keep him still. 

Joe wet his lips. Booker was fully hard by now. When he opened his mouth, he only let the tip slip in between his eager lips. 

Nicky pulled his lone finger out and when it was thrust back in, it was accompanied by another. Something resembling a mewl came from Booker. He wanted to push back against them, but Nicky’s hand held him in place, firmly. 

Twisting and thrusting in and out of him, the practised digits drew small moans from their recipient. It took Booker a bit longer to relax around them this time. 

Joe’s tongue circled around the tip of his cock before he took another inch inside his mouth. He placed his hand on top of Nicky’s on Booker’s hip to keep his balance. He saw Nicky’s brows were knitted in concentration. 

Another inch. Joe’s tongue ran along the shaft, making Booker grip the sill tighter. He let himself enjoy tasting every last bit of Booker and had to pace himself to not just swallow all of him. 

When the third finger joined the first two, Nicky was slightly more careful with thrusting and twisting around inside Booker. He knew the third finger always made a bigger difference than going from one to two. Nevertheless, he still worked diligently on preparing Booker’s hole and the reward came when he saw Booker’s back muscles tightening and relaxing several times, a sign he was trying his hardest to accommodate Nicky’s fingers. 

Luckily, Joe’s mouth around his cock proved an excellent distraction. He had taken him about halfway now. Booker craned his neck to one side. He wanted to see his dick disappearing and reappearing between Joe’s reddening lips, but the angle only allowed him to see the top and back of Joe’s head, bobbing. 

Joe placed his other hand on Booker’s hip. He took him deeper, the tip of his cock almost hitting the back of his throat a couple of times. 

Nicky removed his fingers slowly from Booker. He shifted in place when he was left empty, rocking his hips from side to side, as much as he could while Joe still had him in his mouth. Nicky moved his hand from under Joe’s onto Booker’s back, rubbing soothing circles. 

Cursing himself for his apparent eagerness, Nicky was fully erect but still clothed. Struggling to get his pants and boxers off while hard and only using one hand was more difficult than he had hoped, but finally his garments dropped to the floor and he was free from its restrictions. 

He rubbed Booker’s back until he felt him relax under his touch. Now Nicky could use both hands to squeeze out what he measured was an adequate amount of lube and coated himself with it. 

Moving closer to Booker, he urged him to spread his legs wider. Nicky placed his hands on either side of Booker’s hips, on top of Joe’s already present ones. He stroked Joe’s knuckles with his thumbs. 

The tip of Nicky’s cock made contact with Booker’s entrance. Carefully, he bucked his hips until he had entered Booker. Booker winced and tensed up at the initial stretch. Nicky waited until Booker unclenched around him before moving further into him. 

Booker whined and his legs trembled beneath him when he felt the fullness of Nicky’s girth stretching him. Nicky shushed him and leaned forward, pressing into Booker’s back. “You’re doing great, my love. Just relax.” He gently kissed him between the shoulder blades.

Joe had as much of Booker’s dick as he was capable of inside his mouth now. His jaw was wide open and he breathed through his nose for a few seconds, waiting for his gag reflex to settle. He moved his head back and forth, engulfing Booker in his wet heat. 

Nicky was halfway seated inside Booker. Slowly, he moved further in, while giving his back and shoulders the sweetest of kisses and whispering praise in between. 

Shutting his eyes tight, Booker sensed every inch of Nicky’s cock sliding into him in a steady manner. Fully inside, Nicky kept still for a moment to let Booker adjust. Booker curled his toes at the feel of Nicky inside him, unmoving. Not wanting to startle Joe who was still sucking him off and push forward, he looked over his shoulder at Nicky, silently begging for friction. 

Nicky pulled back until he had almost exited Booker completely before pushing back in. He went slowly a couple of times, with Booker moaning quietly every time he thrust in. Nicky gripped Booker’s hips firmer, capturing Joe’s hands beneath his. He started a smooth rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth steadily. 

Booker found himself very happy that they had no immediate next door neighbours. Otherwise they would have gotten quite the show tonight, with Booker’s flushed and sweaty face as the first thing they’d put their eyes on were they to decide on an evening in, looking into other people’s windows. 

Picking up the pace somewhat, Nicky couldn’t keep his cock from twitching at the sight in front of him. His own cock going in and out of Booker’s tight heat in an increasing rhythm at the same time as Booker’s cock disappeared in between Joe's lips.

Even with two sets of hands on Booker’s hips to keep him steady, Joe could feel every time Nicky thrust forward as Booker’s cock went deeper into his mouth. He could almost hold his head still and let Nicky’s vigorous fucking push Booker’s cock back and forth between his now puffy lips. 

When Joe’s tongue grazed the tip he felt precum spilling from Booker’s cock. He focused his attention on the tip and soon after was rewarded with whimpers turning to drawn out moans. Drool ran down his chin and with both his hands under Nicky’s, he had no way of wiping it off. 

Nicky repositioned Booker’s hips to enter in a new angle. Pain turned to pleasure in seconds, as Nicky drove in and hit that sweet spot deep inside him. Booker felt his cock twitch several times, sensations overwhelming him both from behind and in front. He felt overstimulated with Nicky’s cock in him and his in Joe. The muscles in his stomach tightened and with a loud moan he came in Joe’s mouth, simultaneously clenching around Nicky.

Nicky kept fucking him through his orgasm, only stopping when he noticed Joe pull away. No doubt waiting for instructions. “Swallow”, Nicky told him and Joe kept his gaze locked with him as he obediently swallowed. 

Without warning, Nicky pulled out of a panting Booker, causing him to wince and cry out. Joe was hard as well and writhing in place on his knees. Luckily, he was only wearing loose boxers by now. “Sit on the bed”, Nicky told Joe and he hurried to the bed and sat up. 

“Finish him off”, Nicky ordered Booker. “With your mouth.” 

Booker, still feeling the burn in his behind where Nicky had pulled out of him, limped to the bed and kneeled in front of Joe. Joe lifted his hips off the bed as Booker pulled his boxers down and spread his legs to allow room for Booker between them. Booker licked his lips and took Joe in his mouth. 

Elbows resting on each side of Joe’s hips, Booker worked faster than Joe to take as much of him as possible. Nicky kneeled down behind Booker and reentered him in one swift motion. Booker winced and stopped sucking for a while. He would have whimpered out loud if he didn’t have a cock in his mouth. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Booker came close to gagging several times. He moved back an inch or two, only to penetrate himself further onto Nicky’s stiff cock. 

Nicky quickly found the right angle again and fucked him slowly but deeply. Booker moaned onto Joe’s cock as Joe fisted the sheets in pleasure. 

Placing his hands back on Booker’s hips, Nicky thrust in leisurely and could feel his precum dripping inside Booker. He held on tighter as his rhythm quickened. Joe couldn’t help himself and put his hands in Booker’s long strands of hair, guiding his head up and down in a faster manner. 

When Nicky felt close to cumming, he increased the pace to an almost punishing speed, earning both sounds of pleasure and small protests from Booker. Booker’s knees scraped against the hardwood floor as Nicky drove into him, going red and sore. 

Nicky felt his cock twitch and a warm feeling in his abdomen building up just as he came with a groan, emptying himself inside Booker. Stars appeared in his vision while he kept thrusting throughout his orgasm, milking himself dry and hips bucking the last few times. 

He stayed in Booker for a bit, feeling him move as he blew Joe on the bed. When Nicky pulled out, Booker grimaced but continued sucking Joe’s cock. 

Joe was leaking with precum in Booker’s mouth and close to finishing himself. Nicky’s seed started dripping out of Booker, spilling down between his naked legs. 

Nicky gave Booker’s behind a swift and playful smack, causing the unprepared Booker to grit his teeth. Joe hissed as the teeth came into contact with his dick. “Nicky!” He managed to complain between soft moans. 

Nicky held up his hands and smiled apologetically. “Sorry! I’ll make it up to you later, I promise!” A red handprint formed on Booker’s backside right beside his cum filled hole. 

Feeling closer to release now, Joe held Booker’s head firmer in his grip while he bobbed his head on his cock. Booker licked over the tip, causing Joe to shudder in his seat. As his orgasm drew closer, Joe rocked his hips up. His dick was wet with Booker’s spit and his own precum. Right before he thought he was going to cum, he felt a weight behind him on the bed. Nicky pulled his upper body back and kissed his neck and jaw. 

Joe closed his eyes and leaned back against Nicky’s kisses just as an orgasm raced through his body. His legs tightened around Booker and he came in his mouth. Booker looked up at him. He had always thought Joe looked so beautiful and blissful when he came, lips parted and eyes closed. 

When Joe had spent himself in him, Booker pulled away, knowing he had to wait for Nicky’s word before swallowing. 

Nicky looked down at him between kisses, pure want in his eyes. “Do it.”

Booker swallowed, making sure Nicky witnessed it all. Joe was breathing heavily, leaning into Nicky’s chest. Booker stood up and bent over, capturing Joe’s lips with his own, allowing them to taste themselves on each other’s lips. 

Later when Booker had fallen asleep between them, lying on his stomach and head resting on Nicky’s outstretched arm, Joe and Nicky looked at one another. 

“So, call it a draw?” Nicky asked in a hushed voice. 

“Deal”, Joe agreed and made himself comfortable against Booker. He could almost  _ hear _ Nicky smiling back, satisfied. 

“For now”, one of them whispered. 


End file.
